My angels
by Shugar High Author
Summary: A story of a drama of Gabriella Montez , Sharpay Evans , and Troy Bolton.
1. Findn out!

**My Angels**

Saturday 10:34 p.m.

Gabriella woke up feeling tight strong arms around her and she giggled as she watched her boyfreind wake up smiling and she whispered "We need to stop doing this before we regret something Troy" ThenTroy said "We're 17 and turning 18 soon so I think we will be fine " He said smiling

a week later at the mall with Troy

"Sir can I buy this ring" Troy aid pointing to a beautiful diamond ring.The man nodded as Troy handed him the man said "I hope your lady will say yes" Then Troy looked at the ring.and said "Yeah me too"

With Gabriella

"Mom you check i cant do it , its to hard " Her mother went into the bathroom and screamed and yelled "Gabriella Anne Montez you have alot of explaining to do" Ms. Montez said walking out furiously with a positive pregnancy test in her hand.Gabriella smiled and said "Well it started 2 weeks ago and we just slept together 4 times mom thats it" then her mother said "Im getting Mrs.Bolton over here while Troy and his dad are at basket ball practice and after you talk to your father." Gabriella nodded and her mother handed her the phone and she dialed a familiar. "Hey papi" she said sort of said then the man on the other line said "Hey Mija whats wrong" then she said while crying "Dad i just found out im pregnant and mom told me to call you" After that it was set in 3 days after they talk to Mrs.Bolton

**Tuesday after school with Ms. Montez , Gabriella , and Mrs. Bolton**

"So Lucy me and Gabriella were talking a few days ago and she started puking , then she took a pregnancy test and it turned out positive" Then Mrs.Bolton said "How long" Gabriella saddly replied "One or two weeks" then Mrs.Bolton asked "So are they gonna get married are they gonna talk about it " then Gabriella said "i have a flight in two hours i'm gonna live there with him and my step brother blake ." Mrs.Bolton nodded and said "So Troy will never know he has a child" she said angrily then Gabriella said "Im planing on adoption then I might come back or just go to college in New York" Mrs.Bolton nodded and said "When the baby is born I wanna see it"Gabriella nodded

**Later that night at the Bolton house **

"Troy Gabriellas mom called today and told me Gabriella is moving" she said as calmly as she could, but she didnt know it was a big mistake.

**9 months later with Gabriella **

A boy with black hair and green eyes came out with twin boys in his arms.Then Mrs.Bolton and Ms.Montez stood up and awwed and said "What are their names" Then Blake said "Mitchel Oliver Montez and Kyle Johnathan Montez" They smiled

**With Troy and Sharpay in Vegas**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"


	2. dont come near me

**My Angels**

**10 years later**

"Kyle are you sure your base ball cleetes are at Justins house" then a ten yearold boy said "Yes mom " Then another boy came over saying "Mom have you seen Pankration?" She thought and said "Um check on your bookcase its the middle row" The boy smiled and left then she saw the time and said "Ok now its time for school and you know that uncle Blake will pick you up" Then Mitchel said "Ok now can we go to school I wanna check out the library it got 500 new books"Then Kyle said sarcasticly "Wow 500 books thats amazing , good golly we should get there soon before they're all gone" Mitchel glared at him and he just smiled like nothing happened."boys stop fighting" Blake said walking through the door."Ok well I wanna get there so I can sign up for little leauge soon or the nine spots will be taken" Then Mitchel said "Oh of course because we need such a great player like you on the team"they left with the boys fighting.

**1 hour later with Sharpay**

"I cant beleive it i just moved here" she sadi then she bumped into some one "Sorry" She looked up and saw Gabriella "Gabby?" They girl looked up and sweetly smiled and said "Shar what are you doing here?"she said "Well I just divorced Troy and Zeke wanted me to move in with him tomorrow but i dont have a place to crash" Then Gabriella said "You can bunk with me and.." then Gabriella said "The reason why I left was because I found out I was pregnant" Sharpays mouth dropped and she said "OMG what did you have" Gabriella just took out a picture and showed her and Sharpay said "You had twin boys!?!?!?!" Then Gabriella said "Yeah Mitchel and Kyle , hey if you wanna meet them I'll meet you at the coffee shop tomorrow at 11 ok" Sharapy nodded, not knowing Troy would come to find her that day.

**The Next day at 11**

Troy was walking around New York when he spotted sharpay drinking coffee in a coffee shop he walked in."Troy what are you doing here?" then he said "Shar im sorry for doing whatever I did to make you wanna divirce me" then she said "But I love Zeke not you and now I need to do something" She saw Gabriella coming over ."Sorry I'm late Sha...Troy what are you doing here" then Sharpay said "Nothing he was just wanting to get back together." then Gabriella said "Wow Troy Bolton turned out to ruin the only two relationships he had" then Troy said "Gabs how did I ruin ours" then Gabriella said "Let me think oh yeah me plus you plus a bed equals" then Troy clued in "You got pregnant , why didnt you tell me" then she said "Because I didnt want you to walk out on me" then he said "I would not walk out" she gave him a I-know -you-would look and he said "Maybe I would" then she said "Well me and Shar have to go see we are gonna see Kyles baseball game it should be fun oh yeah Blake will be there too and then Mitchel will be reading one of the new library books" Then Troy said "I dont follow" then she said "I had twin boys Troy so dont think about coming vlose to me"


	3. Happy Birthday

3 days later

Gabriella woke up to see Troy sleeping and she whispered "Troy wake up im gonna make pancakes" then he shot up and smiled "Ok" he said like a child. Then she kissed him. Gabriella woke up she always had this dream.It was the dream of the morning after they first slept together."Morning mom" Mitchel said walking into the room. Then Kyle came in balencing a tray of fried eggs and toast. "Happy birthday mom" Kyle said while coming in."Wow this looks delicious" She said then Blake came in with 3 presents."Ok present time" she opened up to see one with a green belt from Kyle and then one with a baby blue shirt from Mitchel and then finaly a pair of jeans from Blake "Aww thanks guys but i have to go see Sharpay so she can give me my present which is probably a hot pink skirt with sparkles." She said rushing out the door wearing the new outfit she got.

**With Sharpay **

Sharpay saw Gabriella walk in and hugged her "Hey Gabby" then she noticed the new outfit "Wow nice outfit when did you get it" then Gabriella said "This morning" then Sharpay said "Why" then Gabriella said "Because it is my birthday" then Sharpay said grining on the inside "OMG im so sorry I forgot.Well wanna go to my house and ask Zeke to bake you a cake" Gabriella just thought that she stayed out of touch to long and fakly smiled "Ok that sounds nice:"

**At the house before Sharpay and Gabriella get there**

Blake , Kyle , and Mitchel walked in "Ok what do you need us to do" then Taylor said "Hide , oh by the way im Taylor and the guy with the afro is my husband Chad" then BLake smiled and said "Nice to meet you , ok ready hide boys" the boys ran behind the couch.Then Zeke said "Well I just got off the phone with Troy he is coming here" then they heard a knock and Blake opened it."Troy what are you doing here?"Chad said "Well I wanna know what I did to make Sharpay divorce me and who is he" Troy said pointing to Blake ."Blake Johnson" Blake sid then Zeke said "Yeah it's Gabbys birthday so we wanted to throw her a surprise party." Then Kyle and Mitchel came out and said "Uncle Blake?" then Blake turned around and said "Yeah guys" then Kyle said "Wheres mom" then Blake said " she's with Sharpay coming here boys" then Mitchel said "Told ya so Kyle"

* * *

ok so how should the story end.You tell me

A)Gabriella forgives Troy

B) Gabriella sees Troy at the party then goes outside but gets hit by a car and dies

or

C) Jason comes into the door inbetween a fight between Troy and Gabby but realises something big.


End file.
